House of Freaks
by KateBender
Summary: Colonel Bogart is an money making opportunist. He wants to cater to those with unorthodox fantasies. He decides to open a Toon Whore House outside of ToonTown. Since cartoons can shake pain easily, the prostitution will feature Sadism, Masochism and... Jessica Rabbit? Rated M. VERY mature content. DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED
1. Chapter 1

Fingers placed a pocket square into his business suit... before slipping in $500. Colonel Bart Bogart always kept big bills on him when he went into the city. It was obvious he received an ego stroking by reactions formed on the face of his mugger.

A dark pigmented hand gripped his shoulder and due to crime statistics of the area, he panicked. Colonel threw the man around until they faced. "Conrad Mulloy, I thought you were trouble!" C.M. nods, handing over his portfolio.

Colonel was inattentive until the drawing of a reddening anus. Every fantasy could come to life with a pencil and lots of pink watercolors. "You're hired!" Colonel handed his animator a flyer.

"House of Freaks? Looks like an ad for a Bordello."

"Yup! The kinky are the most unquenched, so they'll pay to gratify it." When Colonel started to lose his partner, he pointed towards a clerk. "Suppose he gets his kicks... tying a woman up, slapping her around. Maybe gagging her a bit."

"A **bondage whore house?** That sounds _unethical_..."

Colonel made fists when he felt Conrad devalorize his biz. He struck his ear then yelled into the bleeding canal. "Knock off the moral chatter! A weirdo doesn't want to hear he's a weirdo! Quite frankly, if a kiddie fiddler has a full wallet, I don't care **HOW** young the toon you have to draw is!"

Even if she ignored her hunger pain and "made it." Standards were plastic. Cartoons just made sense for fantasy. Especially kinky men's fantasies. Animated women didn't experience physical pain nor emotional scarring. They could never get fat, age or sag. Cartoons were CREATED for performance and human entertainment anyways.

"Now if me decking you hasn't turned you off from the deal. Take me to the Ink and Paint Club. I have to meet Jessica Rabbit"


	2. Chapter 2

Since I am new here, constructive criticism is needed!

* * *

Conrad could draw and pay the toons a** fraction** of what Jessica would ask. But..."_No one comes to see a show unless you have a big name._" Conrad let the Colonel know this wasn't the kind of 'show' she'd agree too

"Who said I'd mentioned the show? I told Mrs. Rabbit I am scouting new talent. Tell you what, Conrad. Want to watch me sell a _wino sweat off a grape?_ Hide behind them stage curtains and listen to my sales pitch"

"When I hear 'pitch.' I assuming all three bases will be reached." She had a bad habit of making every day conversation drip in sexual suggestiveness.

"Jessica Rabbit. I didn't know you were here. I only meant pitching you on the big screen. If I may ask, what do you know about acting?"

Her husband was the biggest star in animated pictures today. She understood. "I've been asked to sign autographs. Sometimes a fan has paper...sometimes he doesn't."

He tested the waters by reaching for Jessica's gloved hand, leading her to the set on stage. Unbeknownst animator Conrad was hiding. There rested a four foot train, brass tracks, lots and lots of rope. "I'd like to get a take of you playing damsel in distress." Jessica took her hand from his grasp to point at him. "And you'll be the mustachioed villian? How original."

"Well... maybe I'll hire your husband. Get him away from Maroon Cartoons. A talent like his oughta be seen on my kind of screen." And it worked. Jessica's loyalties were triggered. She moved onto the tracks. "I'm not sure, Colonel. This is very _serious._ Roger is a comedic actor."

Colonel Bogart made knots over her legs and hands, placing her lines on her lap. "I could make this very funny."

The Colonel placed lines in Jessica's lap. Jessica didn't change a thing about herself to fit his role. She delivered it sultry. Not on purpose, but because it was her natural tone. "If you hadn't arrived, I'd be telling my story to the angels."

"Who could have done this to someone so... so..._sexy?_" He breathed his question into her face roughly. Tugged the rope binding her hands. Forcing her body to his kiss. Each hot, heavy breath exhaled from his nose onto her face. Jessica rattled her head. With each struggle smearing her red lipstick off of her mouth. He let go... "That wasn't in the script, you brute!"

The Colonel grabbed his script. Moving on like nothing had even happened. "Oh, here I was... I thought you were working on the railroad. All the live-long day"

Jessica blinked. Blown away by the nerve of his man to think she'd just go on after a stunt like THAT. She was an objectified toy that had to just **expect** this to happen? She refused to accept this. The only man she gave the time of day to was a respectful, respectable man. And she married that , acting like a dirty dog was not the way to get her attention. "You've lost your leading lady, Bogart. Can I keep the rope? I have a chauvinist pig to hogtie."

Conrad, hidden in the wings assumed this was part of the act. Or maybe he told himself it was so he could voyeur without guilt. He couldn't see anything through the red curtains, but could hear her yell each time he ripped her fabric.

Her breasts spilled forth from the chest hole he tore in her dress. The Colonel grabbed her tits in two handful's and hoovered her above the tracks then dropped her onto her spine. Before Jessica had a chance to tell him off, he muffled her scream by plopping his tongue into her startled mouth.

Colonel Bogart reached down his pants and grabbed his old, smelly cock. That lay a top a sagging sack and grey public hair. He tried to penetrate, but she wasn't wet.

In a move of frustration The Colonel shoved his tongue to the back of her throat, as he hit her gag reflex. With a back hand he smacked his saliva out of her mouth and onto his dick. Now lubricated, he forced her vagina to take the ramming.

"The more you move, the more this will hurt you."

Jessica wiggled her hips as well as she could for being tied to make it difficult for him to invade her. The old man snorted a laugh. "You should be thanking me, doll face. I bet that gutless wimp husband of yours could never take you like a REAL man." He snickered while taunting her. She could hardly see him over his hand covering her face, but she did smell urine. Old-fart-Bogart had lost a bit of piss inside of her as he alternated holes.

Within moments he had exploded during the pull out of her ass. He took his fingers to smear his semen from her ass to vagina. Jessica felt a bleeding bottom, but toon's didn't bleed. "No, Jessica. **You** are the one that lost _me_. Remember THAT!"

What seemed like a blur and time moving way too fast, the door to the studio had slammed and a black man came bursting out from the curtains to untie her.


End file.
